river of black ink
by EtherealSighs
Summary: no más máscaras. solo Sirius.-y lo que sintió, pensó y soñó.-
1. Merodeador

**NA **Nada de esto me pertenece, sino que todo es de J.K Rowling -si fuera mío otro gallo cantaría.-

**S**erie de viñetas- algunas cortas, otras largas- sobre Sirius y sobre lo que siente, sintió y sentirá. Viñetas que quiero que muestren que bajo el nombre hay mucho más. Espero que os gusten.

* * *

><p>Qué hermosa eres, libertad. No hay nada<br>que te contraste. ¿Qué? Dadme tormento.  
>Más brilla y en más puro firmamento<br>libertad en tormento acrisolada.

_Damaso Alonso._

* * *

><p>#1. <strong>Merodeador.<strong>

Para Sirius ser un merodeador implica muchas cosas- muchas que no son legales- buenas y otras que no lo son tanto. Pero merecen la pena, siempre merece la pena, porque ellos están a su lado, sin importarles que su sangre esté podrida.

Para Sirius ser un merodeador significa reírse con James hasta que le duele todo. Significa meterse con Evans- ya la considera una merodeadora, total, siempre está con ellos- hasta que ella le mira, entornando los ojos, con la furia brillando en sus ojos esmeraldas. Significa burlarse de Peter hasta el cansancio -aunque luego le proteja más que ninguno- Significa mirar a Remus, y hacerle cosas indebidas -ya sabes, _esas_ cosas.-

Para Sirius ser merodeador significa dejar de ser un Black, significa dejar de ser Sirius para ser Canuto- un espíritu libre. Ser un merodeador significa ser feliz y ser libre y ser menos sangre limpia para ser simplemente un adolescente que quiere hacer muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

-Sirius, ¿en qué piensas?- la voz de Remus le interrumpe pero Sirius no puede enfadarse con él- es Remus y con Remus es imposible enfadarse- así que le mira, con esa semi sonrisa de depredador que surge en sus labios de manera inconsciente.

-Pienso en cosas, Remus, ¿a qué viene tanto interés?

-Me preocupo por tu salud, no quiero que te de una embolia por hacer ejercicio- Sirius ríe ante su comentario y le mira desde la cama- porque no es un príncipe y no tiene castillo, bueno, lo tiene, pero no es suyo- Y entonces, con Remus mirándole y riendo y con James alborotando y saltando en su cama y con Peter sonriendo y callando, se da cuenta.

Ser merodeador, para él, es reír sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Es estar vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA <strong>Espero que os haya gustado, sé que es corta, pero la libertad no sé puede expresar con muchas palabras porque la libertad, la libertad no tiene nombres que lleguen a plasmar lo que es. Para Sirius es estar vivo, para mí es escribir -nos conformamos con poco.-

Besos, _EtherealSighs_

_**Reviews. Reviews.**_


	2. Corazón

**NA **Todo es y será de J.K, yo solo juego con los hilos de las marionetas.

**S**egunda viñeta, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Sentí dentro, en mi boca, el sabor a la aurora.<p>

Mis ojos dieron su dorada verdad. Sentí a los pájaros

en mi frente piar, ensordeciendo

mi corazón.

_Vicente Aleixandre._

* * *

><p>#2. <strong>Corazón.<strong>

Se siente casi casi como si su corazón ya no estuviera- que no está- en el sitio que le corresponde. Él la mira, a lo lejos y sonríe, porque James es feliz, porque Remus sigue vivo y porque Peter sonríe.

Y él pensando en cosas como irse- de la peor manera posible- y no mirar nunca atrás.

Pero es que la quiere. De manera irracional, ilógica, estúpida, amarga y un montón de cosas más que se le antojan extrañas porque él- Sirius Black- nunca había amado a nadie, hasta es momento y le duele un poco- o mucho- pero no hace nada.

-Ey Lily, creo que James busca tu atención.

-Evans, tienes un lameculos detrás.

-Pelirroja, respira o te va a dar algo, ya sé que estoy bueno.

Y así distrae la atención sobre él y la centra en James, que sonríe como un bobalicón y la abraza y la besa y la susurra cosas inconexas en el oído mientras ella se pone más y más roja y él- Sirius- se hunde en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor con una expresión tosca en el rostro.

Remus le mira, pero calla y sonríe silenciosamente -y se acerca a él pero no se atreve a …- Sirius le ignora, como lleva haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo y Peter come sin saber que decir, porque nunca sabe que decir- al menos no a las personas indicadas. Porque a Él le habla, ya sabes.

Luego Sirius se va, y nadie lo nota, o quizás si pero no dicen nada porque son los Merodeadores, porque al fin y al cabo todos están rotos- quizás James no, pero le rompen- y no hay nada que se pueda decir en aquellas situaciones.

Pero él no se rinde, y le sigue.

-Canuto.

Y él gruñe y le encara y le besa y le araña y le muerde y le hace un sinfín de cosas más y él- Remus- sonríe, porque ha conseguido sacarle de su caparazón una vez más.

-Todo irá bien.

Pero Sirius sabe que miente porque ya nada está bien -en realidad nunca ha estado nada bien- sin embargo no le dice nada y acalla las palabras con besos húmedos y calientes -en el fondo le quiere, demasiado, teme perderle-

-Todo irá bien.

Sirius ríe y le mira y le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla y se va y Remus sonríe y sus ojos lloran y se queda callado y Lily lo contempla todo desde las sombras- porque ella les quiere, a todos. su corazón se divide en todos sus Merodeadores- Ella tiene que cuidar de ellos, de sus chicos, porque sino quién sabe lo que podría pasar. -algo así como el final en verde-

Por eso nunca dice nada acerca de los sentimientos de Sirius- decirlo sería como destapar el velo que les protege a todos. y no sabe si eso sería bueno o malo. no lo sabe.

-Canuto.

-Lunático.

Y la rueda sigue girando y girando sin ocasión de parar en ningún momento y luego entran James y Peter y juegan y bromean y planean lo que les harán a las serpientes y son felices- a su manera- y están vivos.

Entonces Sirius piensa que todo está bien, así, sin corazón- porque lo tiene Remus, aunque él no se haya dado cuenta, todavía- y piensa que las cosas no podrían ir mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA <strong> Eso es todo por hoy, lo de siempre- deseo que os haya gustado- Dentro de poco, más.

Un beso, EtherealSighs.

_**Reviews, you know.**_


	3. Lunático

**NA **Nada me pertenece- lástima-

Dedicación a todos aquellos que me han leído, leen y leerán.

* * *

><p>They wont frown always- some sweet Day<p>

When I forget to teaze-

They'll recollect how cold I looked

And how I just said "Please".

_Emily Dickinson._

* * *

><p>#3. <strong>Lunático.<strong>

Es más que un nombre- más que un hombre. Es Remus y es el hombre lobo y es el merodeador y es el profesor y es el padre- aunque él no lo sepa nunca. Y es suyo, de la manera en la que puede ser suyo. Y es callado y estudioso y respetuoso y correcto y amigable y tímido y desconfiado y muchas cosas- tantas que Sirius no atina a describirlas todas- Pero es Remus, y todo se encierra en su hombre.

Remus. Susurrado bajo las sábanas.

Remus. Besos húmedos en cualquier pasadizo.

Remus. Caricias en mitad de las clases.

Remus. Abrazos después de doce años.

Remus. Compasión en la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.

Remus. Una última mirada antes de que todo acabe.

Remus. Remus. Remus. Remus. Remus. Remus. Remus.

Es sólo un nombre pero es mucho- muchísimo. Hasta el infinito y más allá- más que eso. Es todo en lo que Sirius puede pensar mientras su madre le regaña, mientras su hermano le mira con odio, mientras la puerta de Grimmuld Place se cierra de un portazo, mientras es encerrado, mientras se convierte en Canuto, mientras la risa de Bellatrix le persigue a través del velo.

Es Remus. Y luego.

Luego.

Luego.

Luego.

Nada- solo oscuridad y un rostro que se desfigura en la memoria con el paso del tiempo. O de la muerte.

Y un nombre, Remus. J. Lupin- Lunático.-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong> Otra más, pronto habrá más- lo bueno se hace esperar. no os haré esperar mucho.-

Besos, _EtherealSighs_

**_Reviews, you know._**


	4. Cornamenta

**NA **Nada de esto me pertenece, es una pena, la verdad.

Especial dedicación a todos.

* * *

><p>No te digo como, pero ocurre justo<p>

cuando dos personas, van volando juntos

Suben a lo alto, sobre la otro gente

como dando un salto, a la inmensidad.

_Laura Pausini, Las cosas que vives._

* * *

><p>#4. <strong>Cornamenta.<strong>

A Sirius le gusta pensar que James Potter es algo así como su hermano- que por desgracia no es- que le acepta tal y como es, que le quiere y le protege y le pega y le regaña y todas esas cosas que debe hacer un hermano mayor- todo lo que él no hizo con Regulus. Protegerle.

A veces se siente culpable por pensar así, por desear que los Merodeadores sean su verdadera familia. Por desear que James sea el hermano que ya no tiene- porque Regulus ahora es verde.

Por las noches, cuando Sirius ya no es Sirius sino que es Canuto, piensa que su hermano- el de verdad- está en todo su derecho de odiarlo, a fin de cuentas le ha dejado solo, encerrado en una vieja y polvorienta mansión que le destruye poco a poco- como muchos años después haría con él- pero luego Cornamenta le distrae y Sirius deja de pensar en serpientes y en señores malvados que se comen a su hermano, de dentro hacia afuera, y se concentra solo en Remus-Lunático- y en los demás, porque ellos son su familia y tiene que protegerlos- aunque no sea capaz de ello.-

-Oye Sirius- Sala Común de Gryffindor, madrugada.

-Qué pasa James- Sirius mira la chimenea, todo, todo el rato en busca de respuestas- como años después haría otro muchacho igual de perdido que él-

-No dejes que te coman de dentro hacia afuera- y Sirius sonríe porque James parece saber siempre lo que piensa y no puede evitar reír, con los ojos velados de lágrimas que sabe no va a derramar.

-Cierra la boca Potter- pero James solo le mira, muy muy dentro, y se levanta del sillón y se acerca a Sirius y le abraza- porque no se va a morir por hacerlo una vez en su vida- y le consuela aunque Sirius no esté llorando y le quiere- que es lo más importante.

-Canuto, sabes que mi casa siempre será tu casa porque tú y yo somos…

-Hermanos- Sirius sonríe para sí mismo y le aparta de él y le mira y se ríe y bromean y son felices y son hermanos aunque no lo sean y son Canuto y Cornamenta, para siempre, y son dos adolescentes que no quieren dormir, que esperan, que aman y que sueñan.

Pero a veces, en los sueños de Sirius la voz de Regulus- ¡no me abandones! ¡llévame contigo!- le despierta sobresaltado y nadie se da cuenta, salvo Remus que siempre se da cuenta de todo, y James, que se levanta y le sigue a la Sala Común- como en esos momentos- y le consuela hasta que el sueño les vence y se quedan dormidos en la alfombra de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y al día siguiente y al otro y al otro, James cuida de Sirius, porque es lo único que puede hacer para que él- Canuto- no se destruya de dentro hacia afuera. Porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos hermanos.

Y quizás, Sirius, sea una mierda de hermano, pero James le quiere así y eso le basta.- de momento-

* * *

><p><strong>NA <strong>Pues eso es todo, de momento- dentro de poco, más.

Saludos, _EtherealSighs_

_**Reviews, y seamos felices.**  
><em>


	5. Colagusano

**NA **Nada es mío- is a pity-

Espero que os guste y que resulte más claro ahora- he seguido el consejo de **Tsukimine12**. muchas gracias!-

* * *

><p>¿Quién traicionó a quién?<p>

* * *

><p>#5. <strong>Colagusano<strong>

Les ha traicionado. Traicionado. Les ha matado. Matado.

Y así hasta los restos. Sirius no puede dejar de pensar en eso- en que él los ha traicionado- mientras está encerrado en Azkaban. Es su manera de no volverse loco, aunque da lo mismo porque él ya lo está- siempre lo ha estado- pero no quiere terminar de caer en la locura así que piensa día y noche en por qué Colagusano- Peter- les ha traicionado. Y por más que le da vueltas no consigue entenderlo.

Ellos le querían y le protegían y le ayudaban y le aceptaban tal y como era y él, en cambio, había vendido la vida de James y de Lily. -¿Por qué?-

Y les había puesto en contra- A Remus y a Sirius- y él- Canuto- sabía que si conseguía salir de allí Remus no le creería, al menos no al principio. Pero ni siquiera juntos conseguirían desvelar los motivos de Peter.

Y es que le querían tanto- le quiere tanto- que ya no sabe que hacer para dejar de odiarle, porque no entiende como es posible que él- Peter- haya traicionado a otro Merodeador- James-

¡No lo entiende!

Pero se escapa de Azkaban y le busca y ve a Harry- es feliz, por unos instantes- y ve a Remus- y quiere hacerle un montón de cosas pero no puede- y le encuentra y cuando le mira ve al mismo niño del colegio que se escondía detrás de su espalda cada vez que las serpientes le molestaban- le ve y no le ve- y levanta la varita porque aquel- ese Colagusano- ya no es un Merodeador- quizás nunca lo haya sido- pero es incapaz de atacarle- al menos mortalmente- porque en su mente sigue fija la imagen de los cuatro adolescentes que burlaban al conserje y que se metían con las serpientes.

Los ve y no los ve- porque ya no son lo que eran-

Y entonces piensa- últimamente piensa mucho- que Colagusano- o Peter- nunca fue de los suyos, nunca nunca nunca.

Sabe que miente- Sirius lo sabe- Remus lo sabe. Peter lo sabe. Son unos mentirosos. Son unos Merodeadores- y no lo son-

Y entonces Peter se escapa- o le dejan escapar, Sirius nunca lo sabrá- Y la pregunta queda sin responder y es una mierda porque Sirius y Remus quieren saber pero no saben y no sabrán.

Y Sirius piensa- mientras escapa de nuevo- que a lo mejor los que traicionaron fueron ellos- Remus. James. Sirius- porque le dejaron solo- a Peter- con sus oscuros pensamientos, sin nadie que le salvara de Voldemort.

Entonces Sirius se siente peor que una mierda-porque a lo mejor es posible- y jura encontrarle- a Peter- y salvarle.

Aunque sea lo último que haga- pero no lo consigue, sino que será Harry…- Todo por la memoria de James y de Lily y por aquellos cuatro amigos que jugaban a ser libres.

* * *

><p><strong>NA <strong>Esta viñeta es la que menos me ha gustado- no por el personaje- sino porque creo que no ha quedado como yo quería que quedara, pero bueno, no se le puede hacer nada- espero que os haya gustado.

Críticas, sugerencias y maldiciones imperdonables en _**review.**_

Besos, _EtherealSighs_


	6. Evans

**NA** Blablabla J.K es dueña de todo- que pena-

Mencionar que planeo hacer **doce** viñetas, **doce** como el número de Grimmuld Place. Así que quedan seis más.

* * *

><p>Ojos verdes que cuando los abre abarcan toda su cara. Pelo rojo que cuando<p>

se lo suelta te cae el alba encima. Pocas palabras, pero las justas. Si fuese cine: género

aún por inventar. Si fuese perfume: la arena a primera hora de la mañana, cuando la playa está sola con el sol.

_blanca como la nieve, roja como la sangre. Alessandro D'Avenia_

* * *

><p>#6. <strong>Evans.<strong>

Al principio como que la odia un poco- porque James solo tiene ojos para ella- pero luego se da cuenta de muchas, muchas cosas y ya no puede odiarla porque tiene cabello de fuego, ojos de esmeraldas y una mala leche impresionante.

Y es algo así como que la quiere- y a Remus, y a veces se hace un lío- pero no lo dice nunca, porque ella es de James y siempre lo será- da igual que ella lo niegue-

Así que Sirius se traga sus sentimientos -ayudado por litros y litros de whisky de fuego- y ayuda a James a conquistar a la zanahoria- como él mismo la ha bautizado-

Y ríe más que nunca, porque es muy divertido ver como Lily les mira escandalizada mientras ellos- bueno, James- la espera en su ventana, subido en su escoba y con una flor en la mano- cuuuuuuuursi- Ella acepta dar una vuelta con él y por una milésima de segundo a Sirius le parece que Lily le mira- a él, solo a él- con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

Como si se riera de él. De sus sentimientos.

Luego, cuando James y la pelirroja desaparecen Sirius sonríe para sí mismo y decide que ya ha hecho suficiente, que puede volver a casa- Gryffindor- donde Remus se encargará de hacerle olvidar.

-Sirius, ¿Estás bien?- el aludido parpadea, sorprendido, y mira a Lily, que con el pelo revuelto le devuelve la mirada. Sirius se rasca la nuca- ha perdido la noción del tiempo- y niega con la cabeza.

-No me pasa nada, zanahoria. Así que vuelve con tu príncipe azul.- Lily le sonríe al oír sus palabras y decide que es momento de hablar con el Merodeador más cabezota, tozudo y orgulloso- y triste. Él es el más triste de todos-

-James me ha pedido que me case con él.- Sirius asiente con la cabeza y clava sus ojos grises en la chimenea. No puede decir nada en contra; primero por él mismo le dijo a James que lo hiciera y segundo porque la guerra esta allí- encima- y ellos son lo suficientemente adultos como para casarse, tener hijos y toda esa mierda.

Ya no eran unos niños- su último curso se acababa demasiado rápido-

-Lo sé, Evans.- contesta tras una pausa demasiado larga e incómoda.- ¿Alguna evidencia más?

-¿Por qué me odias?- Sirius gira la cabeza bruscamente, para mirarla, y no puede evitar reír, por lo bajo- está tan equivocada que le dan ganas de decirle la verdad-

-No te odio, Evans. Pero procura cuidar de James o yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte la vida imposible.- ella ríe mientras le ve levantarse, segura de que jamás le hará cumplir sus amenazas- moriría por James- y, de pronto, se da cuenta de que la espalda de Sirius, alejándose, es una visión que no quiere volver a ver nunca- nuncanuncanunca-

-Sirius, una última cosa.- él la mira por encima del hombro, con una seudo sonrisa en los labios, como diciéndola "nena tengo muchas cosas que hacer, date prisa"- solo que no lo dice ni lo dirá-

-Qué.- su voz estremece a Lily, y eso es algo que ella jamás olvidará, jamás de los jamases- como las caricias de James, o el tartamudeo de Peter, o el aroma a chocolate de Remus-

-Quiero que seas el padrino de bodas.

Y el círculo se cierra. Lily sonríe. Sirius asiente. -y algo así como que su corazón se rompe-

* * *

><p><strong>e<strong>so es todo por hoy, o por esta semana, ya veré. lo de siempre, espero que os haya gustado- aunque sea solo un poco- Agradecería vuestras opiniones, porque eso me ayudará a mejorar. De antemano, gracias.

¡Oh! Mencionar que **Pottermore** ya abrió sus puertas- os recomiendo la página-

Lo dicho, opiniones, insultos y demás en **review.**

Un beso, _EtherealSighs_


	7. Snivellus

**NA **Todo es de JK y blabla...

Quedan **cinco** viñetas.

* * *

><p>Dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso.<p>

En su caso, existen millones de años luz.

Como que prefieren odiarse.

* * *

><p>#7. <strong>Snivellus.<strong>

Le vio por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts, concretamente en uno de los pasillos, intentando pasar por desapercibido frente a un grupo de Slytherin- séptimo año- que parecía querer devorar al escuálido niño.

En un primer momento Sirius no le prestó demasiada atención, no había nada en él que le produjera un cosquilleo en los dedos- como el chico de antes, con ojos caramelo y expresión nostálgica- así que simplemente pasó de largo, empujándole con el hombro tal y como le había enseñado su madre. El chico se hizo a un lado y Sirius continuó su camino con andares de príncipe- y pronto sería destronado- El chico se quedó atrás, con una banda de Slytherin rodeándole y burlándose de él, de su aspecto y de sus ajados libros, los que abrazaba con una fuerza impresionante, como si fueran su tabla de salvación- que lo eran- Sirius no le vio caer al suelo y no le vio levantarse pero poco importaba.

La segunda vez que le vio fue en el tren, de nuevo, ese mismo día, pero en otro lugar. Esta vez Sirius llevaba media hora dando vueltas en busca de un compartimento vacío que le permitiera sumergirse en sus desoladores pensamientos pero aún no había dado con ninguno y no sentía demasiados deseos por compartir su aire con ninguna de esas chicas que le habían mirado con ojos peligrosos- tan pequeño y ya jugando a seducir- Cuando le vio, después de escapar de las garras de una pelirroja enfurruñada, él estaba sentado en el suelo, recogiendo su polvoriento libro de Pociones. Sirius casi sintió pena por él y sus pies, con vida propia, le acercaron a él-todo era tan injusto- No hubo ni una muestra de agradecimiento por parte del chico del pelo grasiento pero Sirius tampoco le dio tiempo ni le tomó importancia sino que se marchó sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada.

La tercera vez que le vio Sirius comenzó a pensar que el destino le jugaba una mala pasada y que se burlaba de él poniéndole en el mismo lugar que al otro chico- estaba tan asqueado- Esta vez no había ni Slytherin ni libros en el suelo. Solo había un compartimento vacío y dos entes que chocaban por conseguirlo. Sirius gruñó por lo bajo mientras daba un paso al frente pero el escuálido chico contestó de la misma manera-tan parecidos-Sirius le miró, con los puños a ambos lados de su cadera y con los labios apretados, en un burdo intento de no volver a gruñirle-como un perro con malas pulgas-A su vez el chico escuálido le miró con sus ojos de escarabajo- tan negros como su apellido- y Sirius supo, sin lugar a dudas, que odiaría a ese chico hasta el fin de sus días- y más-

Lo supo, porque aquel chico-niño era todo lo que su familia deseaba que fuera Sirius. Era todo lo que se suponía que tenía que ser un Black. Mirar sus ojos era como verse dentro de un espejo oscuro y solitario que solo te dejaba ver tus defectos- Sirius se vio allí, muy dentro-

-Apártate, estúpido- un siseó y la certeza de que aquel chico sería su peor enemigo dentro y fuera de Hogwarts.

Una sonrisa ladina, un empujón. Libros por el suelo y la primera victoria para Sirius, que cerrando la puerta del compartimento jura- no por su apellido, sino por su persona- no dejarse derrotar por el chico escuálido y de pelo grasiento-que esconde más de lo que muestra-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong> Eso es todo, dentro de poco más.

Sugerencias, críticas y demás en _review._

__Un beso, _EtherealSighs._


	8. Cosasquehacerantesdemorir

well. recuerdo que dije que haría **doce** viñetas. pero. creo que no. esta es la última. disfrutadla.

oh sí, le cambié el nombre y el summary. espero no os haya incomodado.

como siempre. nada es mío. lástima.

* * *

><p>Oh, dulce pena del condenado,<p>

no me hagas esperar

ayúdame a cruzar la laguna Estigia

y estaremos juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>#<strong>Cosasquehacerantesdemorir<strong>

+Encontrar a Peter.

+Deshacerse del cuadro de su madre.

+Sonreír a Hermione Granger sin gruñirla.

+Dejar de verse reflejado en Ron.

+Ver crecer a Harry- aún más-

+Amar a Remus.

+Vivir con Remus.

+Apadrinar a Harry el día de su boda.

+Mimar a los niños de Hermione, solo para verla enfadada.

+Jugar al quiddicht con Ron y sus hijos.

+Molestar a Ginny, para hacerla ver casi como Lily.

+Ver envejecer a Harry.

+Amar a Remus- hasta el final-

.

.

.

solo que no.

No cumple nada de su lista. al menos no al completo.

No le da tiempo- algo así como que su tiempo se acaba-

y cae. para atrás, cree recordar. Con la risa de su prima Bellatrix taladrándole los oídos. con los gritos de Harry al compás de los latidos de su corazón- que se apagan- con los ojos de Remus fijos en los suyos. lágrimas que enturbian su mirada de caramelo.

¿Voy a morir? piensa por una milésima de segundos mientras cae dentro del velo, tan oscuro como su apellido y como todos los que tienen la desgracia de llevarlo- como él. es una maldición-

Antes de pensar en la respuesta ya la sabe.

claro que va a morir. claro que ya está muerto- es una mierda, piensa, mordaz, mientras...¿cae?-

Le rodea la oscuridad. hace frío y no hay Remus que le diga que todo saldrá bien- porque realmente nada puede ir bien dentro de esa cosa-

Sirius suspira o al menos eso piensa que hace. estar dentro de ese velo es extraño. Está muerto, lo sabe, pero se siente como si nadara en un río de tinta negra.

y todos los ríos llegan al mar- ¿Qué cojones..?-

Está un poco perdido. cualquiera en su situación lo estaría, pero está más preocupado por lo que pasa al otro lado del velo que por lo que le pueda pasar a él, allí, dentro de esa oscuridad que parecer engullirle.

hasta que.

aparece.

ya sabes. –Cornamenta y su jodida luz- que consigue llevarle al sendero correcto.

Sonríe ante su propio sentimentalismo.

el sendero correcto no es otro que el que lleva a los terrenos de Hogwarts. esa bifurcación del camino que te permite ir al Bosque Prohibido o al Sauce Boxeador o al Lago o al castillo.

esa bifurcación que le aleja más de la vida- de Remus-

esa bifurcación con la que, tarde o temprano, tendrán que enfrentarse todos los que ha dejado atrás.

así que.

se sienta.

a esperarles- Lily y James a su lado.

.

.

.

#**Cosasquehacerdespuésdemorir**

+Ver a todos los que quiere, reunidos, en torno a ese castillo que es su hogar.

* * *

><p>el final. the end. no hay más, porque realmente no merecía la pena seguir. así está bien.<p>

si os ha gustado, ya sabéis que hacer. reviewearme (?) y hacermelo saber.

nos leemos pronto, _EtherealSighs_


End file.
